


Holidays Wait for No Illness

by azuresquirrel



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Mild Language, Minako is a troll, Platonic Relationships, Sickfic, could be mildly Makoto/Minako if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuresquirrel/pseuds/azuresquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s always easiest to just blame Minako ahead of time, really. Especially when you’ve got as bad a cold as Makoto has right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holidays Wait for No Illness

_“Just a cold” is a horrible lie. And I hate lies,_ Mako thought as she honked violently into another tissue. Perhaps this time it would be enough to clear her nose to finally breathe in some soothing air from her dear plants. No dice. Mako grumbled a bit as she tossed the used tissue into the rapidly filling wastebasket, even though said grumble only annoyed her already sore throat even more. Still, the noise was satisfying to express disapproval at _something_ thanks to the state she was in. She slid back into her futon, trying to warm the parts of her that were too cold, while not further warming the parts of her that were too hot.

Would that Supreme Thunder could do anything against the common cold.

_I blame Minako,_ she thought again. _It’s clearly entirely her fault that here I am, on Sunday it figures, unable to do anything but produce snot._ It could only have come from Minako, that was pure logic. Ami? Unthinkable. Even volunteering at the hospital at her rate, Ami kept herself so clean she might as well be sterile. Rei? If living by ancient shrine traditions didn’t keep her healthy already, then she was pretty sure that germs wouldn’t dare to cultivate on Hino Rei, she’s just glare them into submission ( _I wish I could punch them into submission_ , she growled internally). And it wasn’t Usagi. Oh no, not Usagi at all. Clearly the fact that Usagi had also joined Ami on her hospital visit last week, bringing a far more goofy brand of cheer to the children, but without Ami’s strict attention to preventing the spread of germs, was completely irrelevant.

… okay it _might_ have been the fight with that recent monster. That was four days ago, and Mako started feeling like crap three days ago. That one was nurse-themed after all . . . right? Mako’s brain was a bit foggy with all the sinus activity in her head, making memories a bit fuzzier than she would like. Those monster things did kind of blend into a mass of cleavage and cosplay after a while.

But no, blaming Minako was far easier. Minako pretty much invited blame with a grin and a mangled proverb. She had mockingly kissed Mako on the cheek after Mako had made her own joke about something looking just like her old senpai (really, no one else has caught on to that by now?) and who knows where the hell HER lips have been.

Mako sneezed four times in a row, seemingly traveling from the tips of her toes out her nose, turning her thoughts again to how nonsense colds were. She settled down again to try to sleep the rest of the day off. _And Minako hasn’t even been by today. A clear admission of guilt._

The bright spots in this mucus-filled day had been when her friends had broken her declaration of “quarantine.” Ami and Usagi had come together first (Mako was pretty sure Ami had suggested they come together so that she could keep an eye on Usagi’s “enthusiasm” which often led to “being a mega-klutz”). Ami brought what seemed to be the entire contents of her medicine cabinet (“just a few things I had,” she said. Every time she thought Ami couldn’t get any cuter … ) and a mercifully large number of tissue boxes. Usagi brought candy, swearing by the healing properties of chocolate. Mako had her doubts about that, but she’d swear by the healing powers of Usagi’s smile any day. Then Rei stopped by with the shrine’s own blend of tea, and Mako had to smile more as Rei told her EXACTLY how it must be prepared and consumed “After all it’s how _I_ do it,” Rei proclaimed, not needing to add the heavily implied “therefore it’s the _only_ way to do it.” Even Mamoru stopped by with some home-made soup, which was much-welcomed. Mamoru was a good egg, except for those times when he was being a total butt. She could never tell any of her friends that Mamoru was in fact the best cook among them besides herself. Wait … no, she can save that for when Minako is really pissing her off. Picturing the look on Minako’s face at that statement brought Mako some cheer until the sneezing and coughing started again.

Just as the recent fit subsided, Mako’s calm was disturbed again, but this time by a very happy voice behind her front door yelling, “Don’t get up! I’ll let myself in!” _Ah, there she is, the criminal returning to the scene of the crime,_ Mako’s brain insisted, ignoring how that contradicted her earlier thought about Minako not showing up.

Mako pulled down the quilts so she could glare at Minako over the edge as the blonde hurricane hit her room.

“Oh Mako-chan! I’m so sorry that you’re so sick! I’d get closer but I simply cannot risk myself, I’m going to an audition later today! The judges won’t appreciate me sneezing all over them! Oh but I felt so bad that I couldn’t see you earlier today, I know everyone else has stopped by. But don’t worry! I’ve brought you something that’s sure to make you feel better! Anyway, don’t get up at all, you need to rest and relax and feel better soon. We need to have our favorite thunder goddess feeling her best, right? And after that last time you were sick … yeah, I’d love to do more for you, but I think we can agree this is for the best. That’s why I’ve left this guy to look after you instead! See ya!”

And with an annoyingly rehearsed twirl, she was gone as quickly as she came.

Mako sank a little more into her futon. That really was sweet of her. And she appreciated that Minako had the presence of mind to not try to “take care” of her again after … the last time. And really, she didn’t have to visit at all, Minako was always so busy (“audition” more like “scouting mission”). It had been unfair of her to harbor such thoughts towards a friend like Minako.

Now what had Minako brought her? Mako raised herself up so she could reach the short table by her futon where Minako had left something . . . soft? Mako wasn’t sure what she had expected but it wasn’t this. She picked up what appeared to be a stuffed animal. Wait … it was … a bird? Unconventional choice, but okay.

Mako sat up and peered at the bird in her hands. There was something annoyingly familiar about this bird, as Mako tried to sort through her foggy memories to get to why what appeared to be a fat partridge was associated with … the Nutcracker?

Birds, birds … Minako and birds … something annoying about Minako and birds … shock and betrayal …

_THAT!_ Mako thought with sudden clarity and anger. _THAT INFERNAL GAME! THAT THING THAT MINAKO TRICKED ME INTO PLAYING! “I’VE GOT A FUN VIDEO GAME WITH HOT DUDES YOU CAN DATE!” SHE DARED INVITE ME OVER! SHE DARED TO LAUGH AT ME FOR BEING OFFENDED THAT MY NEW BOYFRIEND COULD BE A DAMN BIRD!!!_

Mako tossed aside the stuffed partridge, more annoyed than ever before. But before she could flop back onto the futon and try to forget all of this with sleep, she saw that Minako had left a note with her “gift.”

_Forget about your senpai, Mako-chan! Dr. Shuu will take good care of you! Oh, and by the way, APRIL FOOLS!_

Mako felt the electricity crackle within her at the sight of the orange gel-penned words and accompanied lipstick mark. _The next time she shows up here, she’s going to be eating roast partridge for dinner._

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as an entry for @keyofjetwolf's Puchi Chara giveaway contest, and though I did not win a figure I got this fic out of it at least! Once I got the idea of Minako and April Fool's together it was just too good to ignore. Also the game that Makoto is referring to, if you are not familiar with it, is Hatoful Boyfriend, an actual bird dating-sim which actually exists. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
